Ronin
Ronin is the Leafmen general, Queen Tara's former love-interest. He was also a friend of Nod's dad before he died, so Ronin took care of Nod to the best of his abilities. Personality Ronin is a fierce, disciplined warrior who has difficulty showing his emotions. However, he proved his rare light-hearted side when he mocked Professor Bomba's manner of speaking, much to Mary Katherine's disapproval, his taunting of the Boggans and ultimately his teasing "tough-love" manner with Nod. After Nod's father died, Ronin become Nod's mentor and looked out for the young lad as well as he could--which Nod only truly realized when it was nearly too late. Ronin has a long history with Queen Tara and exhibited strong romantic feelings toward her. Throughout the movie, other characters hinted that they had a romantic relationship though their status was never explicitly stated. Ronin is incredibly brave and self sacrificing, and there is no doubt to his devotion to his people—to Nod, whether he wants it or not—and ultimately, to his Queen. Role Ronin was part of Queen Tara's security detail for quite a while, and in command as General of the Leafmen security unit when the Boggans attempted to steal the pod. He initially saved Tara, but was distracted by Mandrake and Dagda, failing to protect her from an arrow wound. Later on, he encountered MK and worked out that they needed to see Nim Galuu and personally escorts her there. He utilized that journey as well as a means to bring Nod out of his successful, if ill-fated and short-lived career as a bird racer, back to the Leafmen. Later on, he helped Nod and MK to raid Professor Bomba's Boggan armor collection, learning that MK was, in fact, the "Relentless Stomper's" daughter. Ronin sacrificed himself to ensure the pod escaped to Moon-haven. Later, he returned to Moon-haven and helped to fight off Boggans. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' - He is extremely skilled in close combat and swordsmanship. He was easily able to defend himself against dozens of Boggans. He was also able to hold his own against Mandrake. *'Enhanced Agility' - Being a Leafman, he is proportionately more agile than most other Humans, capable of jumping incredible distances to take down foes. Relationships With Tara: Ronin and Queen Tara shared a long past, and it was hinted that they had been childhood friends before she became Queen. Tara constantly tried to get Ronin to lighten up as he took his role of protecting her "so seriously." Ronin rescues Tara during Mandrake's attack, however is unable to prevent her from being shot by an arrow. Tara dies in his arms and he becomes grief-stricken. Several characters throughout the course of the movie mention Ronin and Tara's relationship. His second in command asks him if he's "alright" after Tara's death, and when Ronin replies as if he was talking about physical wounds, he says, "that's not what I meant" and puts his hand on his shoulder. After Ronin got the pod to Nim Galuu, Nim tells him that there was nothing he could have done to save her. Ronin takes the mission personally, as if it was the last thing he could do for Tara. When the pod is taken, he slips and says, "that was the last I… any of us had of the Queen," bashfully changing his slip up as he cannot admit his love for Tara out loud due to his tough-seeming personality. After the pod has safely bloomed, Tara again appears and Ronin smiles when he sees her again. She then tells him, "there's that smile." Ronin does not care that she was teasing, he is just overjoyed to see her. With Nod: '''Ronin acts as an overprotective father to young Nod. Nod's father was Ronin's best friend before he was killed on a mission they went on together. He had promised to look after him. Originally, Nod resents Ronin's tailing and fatherly advice. However, they finally come to understand one another and after the fight they try to spar at each other. M.K. tells them, "oh come on, just say you love each other." '''With MK: '''Ronin immediately takes the role of a father figure to MK, as he helps guide her along the journey. '''With Bomba: '''Ronin originally pokes fun at Bomba and nicknames him the "stomper," because the Leafmen live in a faster time, so Bomba seems slow and clumsy. He eventually regards him and treats him respect when he finds out he is MK's father. '''With Mub and Grub: Mub ''comes off as annoying to Ronin, but he eventually warms up to ''Grub and lets him join the Leafman army. Trivia *His plate armor appears to be quite hardy, being able to take damage from arrows and Mandrake's ranged rotting attacks without Ronin himself being rotted or aged. *Ronin is arguably the second non-human character to speak to Mary Katherine. But since his statements were general, he could have simply been speaking to everybody. Notes *He is voiced by actor Colin Farrell. *In Japanese culture, a 'Rōnin' is a samurai who loses a master or a mistress. Therefore the name fits the character since the character loses his mistress, the queen. Category:Epic characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Generals